


bULLKY ASSVAT SHITCAKES (1 offff :D)

by Painful_Panda



Category: Shitposting Hell, おそ松さん | Osomatsu-san (Anime)
Genre: Bleh Bleh Bleh, EVERYTHING IS OOC LEL, ITCHYMATSU IS PREGGIES, Karamatsu is a pimpy dank mf, M/M, weeaboo cringe, wtf is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 18:24:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11064621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Painful_Panda/pseuds/Painful_Panda
Summary: An old joke fanfic inspired by a tumblr account.It's also inspired by those toxic Karamatsu girls.I made it last year and had no where to post it.I just thought it was funny at the moment, but idk about it nowHere I am posting it.Also, no I wasn't taking this seriously. But its readable??





	bULLKY ASSVAT SHITCAKES (1 offff :D)

**Author's Note:**

> This is unedited.

“Oh Shittymatsu there you are,” Ichimatsu peeked in the kitchen, where Karamatsu was washing the dishes, “I need you to help me pay for the kids.”

Karamatsu groaned as he continued to scrub the dishes, “Why the fuck do I have to pay it? I’m not the one who’s pregnant.” Karabitch turns off the sink, and dries the the bowls and plates to make room for more bowls and plates.

“Umm excuse me you’re the guy that got me pregnant in the fucking first place, so these are also your babies too.”

Karamatsu proceeds to put the dried dishes and bowls away, and started washing the silverware. “We’re not even fucking married you bulge sack of shit. So since that’s the case, I have to say i’ve been cheating on you. With like other girls.”

“Shittymatsu!! I can’t believe you!” Ichimatsu yelled, “You’re not gay?”

“I’m not, i’ve been banging 4 Karamatsu Bitches.” Karamatsu said, trying to remember the girls, once again. “So the first one was a white, long and brown haired girl, with the matching hoodie. Ummm, the other one was another white girl, but she was a twin. Another white girl with short, light brown hair…

“... W-what? No. Continue, I’d love to hear it.” Ichimatsu hissed as he rubbed his belly.

“Ah, of course. And a Mexican librarian. She’s short as fuck.”

“Oh my fucking god, Karamatsu. I can't believe you cheated on me with the librarian.”

"She's better in bed than you are."

"HEY-"

Karamatsu continued to wash the silverware, “You know, if you want to be freed from the baby troubles,” He smirked as he turned off the sink and dried a sharp knife, “I can just stab you, multiple times, and we wouldn’t need to waste money on an abortion!”

“KARA-!”

The sound of children walking outside can finally be heard, stopping Ichimatsu from speaking.

“Ahrara~! Excuse me,” Karamatsu said in a taunting tone, taking off his apron and tossing it at Ichimatsu, “there is some children who need to see Jesus, today.” He quickly dashes to the door, grabs his guitar, and puts on his sunglasses, before he flips off Ichimatsu, and slams the door closed.

“Rude.”


End file.
